


Vacation

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Oc Harper - Freeform, Oc Micah, Oc Mira - Freeform, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: For the She-ra Fluff Bang. The Glimmadora Family gets ready and goes to the lake for some quality time with each other
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> so as stated this was for the she-ra fluff bang event. I honestly need to write more with my kids but lol. For those that don't know just some fyis
> 
> i came up with this au in like s1 so already things would be dif but in this Angella is still alive and Micah is not. The name Glimmer calls Harper all the time, AJ, is just "Adora Junior" also
> 
> anyway I hope y'all enjoy this

Glimmer looks over the piles of bags strewn about the room. Normally her wife would be dealing with this but she is off taking care of one of their children. So, for now, the queen of Brightmoon is left with organizing and making sure that they have everything. No need to be halfway through their trip and find out something they need is missing. She opens each sack and looks through them. The ones that belong to her and Adora are all filled with the supplies they’ll need. More than enough clothing, bottles of soaps, shampoos, other self cleaning items, plenty of bug spray and sunblock, and some snacks. Another bag is full of things for their young twin children. The last one belongs to their eldest. The eight year old has packed it herself, putting away her own clothes, books, and toys in them. Everything looks in order. 

Satisfied (though the thought crosses her mind that Adora will look over everything one last time regardless), she decides to locate part of her family. The queen exits her room and walks down the halls of her castle. Soon, she and the rest of her family will be away from Brightmoon for a week, spending quality time with each other. Glimmer and Adora have been planning this trip for a long time now, eager to take their children away. They will be leaving the cool, spring time weather that finds itself at the kingdom in favor of more warm, swimming and campfire weather. Enjoy it now before it becomes unbearable. 

It took forever to plan everything out with Adora wanting to have everything down to a tee. Glimmer did finally convince her to not have the whole trip planned out and allow for some room for surprises. Still, there is more or less an itinerary on one of the dressers back in the room, waiting to be taken along with on the trip. Glimmer just hopes that everyone will enjoy their time. She has not been to this area of Etheria since she was a small child. With the little memories she has of that time, it feels her with joy, comfort, and wonder. But now with her wife and children, many moments will stay in her mind for the rest of her life. Just thinking about what they’ll all do together warms her heart. 

Glimmer enters the room of her eldest. Harper sits in the middle of the room, talking to her younger sister and attempting to teach her some signs. Mira babbles something incomprehensible to anyone else but herself. Her small, chubby hands give some attempts to copy her sibling but it also makes no sense to anyone. The older girl sighs, blowing some of the lighter shade of blonde hair from her face. 

The queen walks up to her, sitting down on her left side. “What are you doing, AJ?”

“Trying to teach Mira sign language. She hasn’t picked up on it,” Harper replies. 

“Well she still is only under a year old. It’ll take some time for her to learn it.”

“But Micah knows a couple already!”

“Every baby learns at a different pace, sweetie. She is attempting it at least. Did she give you any trouble while you were watching her?” Harper answers with a shake of her head. Glimmer smiles. “Good.”

Harper has been more than enthusiastic about helping with her infant twin siblings. Even before they were born, the young girl would eagerly do anything to help Glimmer take care of Adora and get things set up for her sister and brother. When her mothers need an extra hand to watch one or both of them, Harper more than likely will jump on the chance to take over. Neither of her mothers ever pressure or force their daughter into helping, only doing so when they  _ really  _ need her help, but she eagerly aids whenever she can. Both are grateful for this. 

And this definitely helps with Mira. Ever since the older twin has learned how to crawl, she has constantly tested the limits of what she can do. Crawling into spaces that only Harper can squeeze into after her (and even then she has a hard time getting to her sister), attempting to grab anything in her line of sight no matter how dangerous it is, and half the time tries to sneak away from her family, her laughter always giving her away. 

“See you can be a good girl, right?” Harper says. She reaches over and pulls her sister onto her lap, close to her. Mira quickly proves her wrong, however. A hand reaches up, knocking off Harper’s glasses. Fingers find where the two shades of blonde hair color meet, and yank on the fist full in her hand. Harper winces and pulls her sister away. “You little-”

She makes a face at her sister, narrowing her purple eyes and glaring. Mira only laughs hysterically, her ice blue eyes bright with joy. More babbles escape her and she attempts to reach out for her sister again, her hand grasping nothing but air. 

“You were saying?” Glimmer asks. She gestures for her eldest to give her Mira, to which Harper happily does. The queen is careful to keep the infant away from her hair, which is cut short, before tapping a finger on Mira’s freckled nose. “You are a little devil, you know that?”

Mira giggles in response. Not wanting to risk anything more, Glimmer flips her around while holding her in her lap. She asks Harper to grab one of her teething toys, to which the girl grabs, and she gives it to the infant to preoccupy herself with. The black hair girl makes a noise of excitement before she begins to gnaw on it. 

Free to talk to her eldest, Glimmer asks Harper about how school is going. She knows her grades are well, actually the best in the class, but what matters is if she is enjoying it. Thankfully, the young girl tells her she still is enjoying it and loves her teachers. Her favorite subject, which she goes off on a tangent about, is history. The queen makes a note to get her to have a day with George and Lance. The three of them would have a field day together. 

Steps from the hall catch mother and daughter's attention. The two missing family members appear, stepping into the room. Adora has her usual wide, crooked, bright smile on her face. She is decked out in gear for being out in the heat. Shorts, tank top, hiking books, and her hair tied back in a high ponytail. The youngest member of the family of five rests on her back in a carrier. Micah looks around the room with his sky blue eyes, chewing on his fist. The drool from his mouth covers his hand and some lands on his mother’s back. Adora does not seem to notice or care. What dark purple hair he has is wet from his bath. 

“There you three are! I was wondering where you went,” Adora says. She steps closer, drawing near the rest of her family. 

Glimmer stands up, still careful with Mira in her arms. “I had to see how the girls were doing. How was Micah’s bath?” She leans forward and gives Adora a peck on the nose. She quickly realizes her face as well as part of her hair is damp. “Why are you wet?”

“Oh! When I was washing Mic, I thought it would be funny to splash water on myself to make him laugh. He loved it so I just kept doing it.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. Mira starts to squirm into her arms and talk gibberish as she reaches for her other mother and her brother. Adora happily takes her youngest daughter in her arms and smiles widely. The infant copies the grin. 

“Are we going soon? I’ve been dying to go!” Harper suddenly says. Her glasses are back on her face. She rocks on her feet as she waits for an answer. 

“Just about, Harp. We just need to get the carrier for Mira and then we can go. You can go get your bag if you want and meet us at the front door,” Adora tells her. 

Harper bolts off without saying another word. The two women watch her go, disappearing down the hall. During this time, Mira attempts to crawl over Adora’s shoulders to get to her twin. 

“Better get her restrained before she does something,” Glimmer says. She holds onto the back of Mira’s red shirt keeping her in place. “Are you ready to have a week off with the kids?”

“Couldn’t be more excited.”

* * *

The vacation location of choice for the family is a small cabin that rests near a lake and is surrounded by a forest. There will be plenty of time to swim or fish or go hiking. With villages nearby, there will be plenty of fun. While they are away from the castle, Glimmer’s mother will be taking over once more. There will be nothing to worry about while the queen and her wife are gone. 

The inside of the cabin is dusty, having not been used in some time. Adora and Glimmer do a quick clean up before starting to unpack. They put the twins in a play crib while Harper goes off to explore the front of the cabin, keeping in sight of the windows. With the children preoccupied, the two get to work tidying up. They dust and clean off surfaces, making them shine, and set up all the beds. At one point while doing this, Glimmer gets the bright idea to use the feather duster and suddenly brushes it against Adora’s face. The blonde sneezes at the sensation before quickly retaliating.

The wives begin to chase each other around in a version of tag. Glimmer cheats a bit, teleporting away the second before her wife can touch her with the feather duster. However, the blonde has learned how to guess when the queen will reappear. In an attempt to block her attack further, Glimmer shields herself with her wings. However, this does not last long either. Adora knows her wife well and when she appears once more and tries to prevent the attack she is quick on her feet. She grabs ahold of Glimmer’s wrist, attempting to keep her in place and preventing another teleportation.

There is one thing though that Adora did not account for. The smooth wooden floor. Her foot slips out from under her and gravity quickly drags her down to the ground, taking her wife with her. Glimmer collapses onto the blonde both grunting in pain. The queen swears she sees stars for a moment. 

“Stupid floor,” Adora groans. “Are you okay, hon?”

“Peachy...” Glimmer replies. Laughter catches her attention for a moment and she turns her head to see her twin children beaming at the sight. She watches Mira turn to her brother and say something in the language only she and he know. Micah laughs harder. The queen sighs and pushes herself onto her elbows. “Least they got a kick out of it. Are you alright? I was the one who fell on you.”

“Well you already fell hard for me once so this is nothing.” A cheeky grin spreads across Adora’s face, her eyes bright like the sun. 

“You goof.” Glimmer gives Adora no time to come up with a retort. She leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips. Any pain left in her body from the fall slips away at the warm and comforting sensation. When they part ways, the queen speaks again. “How did I ever fall for an idiot like you?”

“Guess I was just lucky since I don’t know how I was able to do that with someone as wonderful and beautiful and amazing as you.”

Glimmer feels her face turn red and her body becomes light at the comment. No matter how old she gets, Adora will always be a dork and  _ her  _ dork. She gives Adora a small eye roll before climbing off of her. Once she is on her feet, Glimmer reaches her hand out towards her wife, who happily accepts the gesture. Risen, the two women finish up cleaning. They make the beds for everyone. Soon they are done and everything is ready for the week. Before doing anything else, both take a look out the window to see what their eldest is up to. The young blonde is looking under some rocks, possibly for some sort of creature. When she scrunches her face and places the stone back down, it is a safe bet she found nothing.

Now it is time to feed the twins. Glimmer grabs some baby food from the bag before handing one to Adora and picking up Micah. She places him down on one of the high chairs nearby. Neither twin makes much of a fussy eating. Normally, one or both would need some coaxing. Maybe they sense the excitement of the upcoming days and are in good moods. Whatever the case, both Glimmer and Adora are happy the twins eat everything. 

While they finish up feeding the twins, Harper enters the room.

“Hey, Harp. What’s up?” Adora asks when she draws close. 

“Are we gonna do anything soon?” Harper asks. 

“Soon. We can go swimming in the lake soon. Your brother and sister just needed to eat and we need to wait a bit after that before we can go.”

“Why do you go fill up on something?” Glimmer suggests. She caps the empty bottle of food and starts to wipe off the mess on Micah’s freckled face. “We will go in an hour, give or take. So eat, finish unpacking, and then it should be time to get changed. Sound fair enough?”

Harper nods before darting off. While the hour passes, Glimmer and Adora finish the last of their own unpacking. Once that is done, they start to get ready for some time down at the lake. First thing first is getting the twins set up. They put on their swimsuits, put on some sunblock, and set up a bag. Even if the house will be nearby, better safe than sorry. They then change themselves. By the time they are done, Harper is walking up to them. 

“Can you help me with this?” she asks, pointing at a bottle of sunblock. 

Adora nods and helps put the lotion on her daughter’s face and back. She can see there was an attempt on her legs and arms but there are still blotches that need to be rubbed in. Once set and enough time has passed by, the family heads down to the lake. It is not that far of a walk and the spot the family of five soon finds has a small deck that juts out into the water. 

Before going into the water, Harper gives her mothers both her glasses and hearing aid. Adora puts them away in a safe space and along with Glimmer, watches the young girl dart into the water. She immediately starts to dip under the water and pop out in random spots. Still keeping a close eye on her, Adora and Glimmer pick up the twins and enter the water enough to go up to Mira and Micah’s waist. 

Right away, Micah starts to slap his hands against the water, excited to be placed in the water. His sister, meanwhile, is not as enthused. She does not squirm or try to get out of the water but she seems more interested in watching some small minnows that swim pass her. 

“So, you get to pick first with what else we should do. Got anything special on that long list of yours?” Glimmer asks, holding onto Micah. He has attempted to crawl in further and needs to be held in place. 

Adora chuckles. “Well, one thing I thought would be really nice is I heard that one of the villages is gonna have a festival later on in the week. Thought should be fun, right?”

“Oh! That sounds good. Festivals are always nice.”

“What about you? Got any ideas?”

“Well I remember when I came here once and from what my mother told me, there are some old First One’s ruins not too far away. Gotta hike to it. It’s not much, nothing like the temple, but still would be nice to check out. Especially for you and Harper.”

Adora’s blue eyes light up. “I would love that! Harper definitely would love seeing it also. Thanks.”

Some more time passes of relaxing in the water with the twins. At one point, Harper comes up and starts to play with her siblings. Either splashing the water at them (or herself) to make them laugh or holding them gently by the arms and helping them toddle through the water. When she is playing with her brother, dunking her head under the water before popping back up, Adora gives her wife Mira before taking some time to swim in the deeper part of the lake. 

Glimmer wonders if she should go in the deeper part herself eventually. Her wings are fine in the water, it is not like getting them wet will mess them up or become so heavy it’s a risk, but sometimes it can still be annoying. Maybe later. Soon enough, Adora has had her fill of swimming and comes up to shore. She stops to give Glimmer a kiss. 

“Have fun, love?” Glimmer asks when they break apart. 

“Yes. It has been a while since I last swam. Forgot how much I missed it,” Adora answers. 

“Good.”

“Ma!” Harper suddenly tugs on part of Glimmer’s swimsuit. The older woman turns her attention to her daughter.”

“Yeah, AJ?”

“I wanna fly. Can you pick me up and toss me into the lake?”

Glimmer chuckles. The young girl has been dying to fly on her own for a long time. Both she and her brother, much like their mother in her youth, sport wing birthmarks on their backs.While Micah’s are more similar to what Glimmer used to have before her own wings grew in, Harper’s are gold in color. One day she will be able to take to the sky but for now, Glimmer is her only access to the sky. 

“Alright.” Glimmer turns to Adora. “You mind watching the twins?” When Adora shakes her head, she gives her Mira and looks back at Harper. She picks her up under the armpits before taking to the skies. Glimmer does not go far up and goes out far enough for the depth of the lake to be deep enough. Once she thinks they are in a good spot she asks, “You ready, sweetie?”

When Harper nods, Glimmer tosses her into the air. The young girl nearly flips over herself as she descends and disappears under the water with a splash. After a moment, she pops her head back out, laughing and shouting. “Again! Again!” 

Glimmer obliges. She flies down and picks up her eldest to repeat the cycle. They do this stunt over and over again until the queen gets tired from throwing an eight-year-old around. Harper is satisfied, however, and after the final throw, she goes back to swimming around. Glimmer flies back down to her wife and two other children. She sighs as she leans back on her hands, enjoying being back on the ground. 

“Did you two have fun?” Adora asks. 

“Yes. Kid is getting tall though. I don’t know how much longer I can do that with her,” Glimmer replies. 

“Well you still got two other kids to do with that so don’t get tired of it yet.”

“There is no need to rush it. Let them stay small and cute for a while longer.”

* * *

When night comes, the family is back in the cabin. While Harper watches her sister and brother, reading them something as they sit in a play area set up for them nearby, Adora and Glimmer work on creating a fire in the stone fireplace. The family had gathered a bunch of logs and sticks and now the two pile them up along with throwing in some scraps of paper. Once they feel there is enough fuel to burn for a while, they step back. Glimmer creates a spell and uses it at the kindling. A fire burst into life.

“Nice,” Glimmer smiles. She turns to her wife. “You got everything?”

Adora nods and reaches over to a table and shows off a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate bars, and some sticks. Happy, the two call over Harper. The young blonde scrambles over, nearly tripping over herself. Once everyone who can eat some s’mores are by the fire, they begin to roast the sweet. 

Ever like Adora, Harper makes the white marshmallow turn into a golden brown color, not setting it on fire at all. When she is happy with her work, she takes it out of the fire and works on creating a s’more. Meanwhile, Glimmer makes hers turn darker, nearly catching it on fire. She doesn’t care much for the sweet but just spending time with her family is more than she can ask for. The queen does eat at least one. All the rest she creates (not almost burned) she gives to either Adora or Harper, who happily wolf it down. 

When they all have had their fill, Glimmer and Adora pick up Mira and Micah to join them in sitting by the fire. They sit between their mothers and near their sister. Glimmer starts to play around with her magic, creating small sparks of colorful light. The twins both stare up wide-eyed and reach up to play with them. It will be some time before anyone knows if either twin has any powers, though Micah already is showing some signs of being able to create spells. Adora swears once when he was taking a nap, she saw flickers of light escape his hands as he moved around. 

“We need to do this more often. It’s nice,” Glimmer says as she continues to create magical shapes for her children. 

“I agree. Been too long,” Adora replies. 

“Can I pick out the next place we go?” Harper asks. 

“Sure. Why not! What do you say that, Glim?”

“I think that is a good idea,” Glimmer says. 

Adora reaches over and picks up her son. The young boy makes some noise of joy as he is picked up by his mother. Adora rubs their noses together, causing him to giggle more. “But we got a long week ahead of us.”

Glimmer grins. She picks up Mira, shifting her into one arm, before spreading out one of her large wings. It wraps around the other three members of her family and pulls them in close. Soon, they are all encased in arms and wings. 

“This will be an amazing week. I can’t wait to spend it all with you.” Glimmer tells her family.

“Goof,” Adora chuckles. 

“I love you too.” Glimmer leans forward to kiss her wife. It is soft, sweet, and tender. One Glimmer knows well and loves to death. She can never get bored of the way Adora feels against her and half the time, wishes they never have to part. Instead, she stays locked with her wife for as long as possible before pulling away. 

Soon, it is time for bed. It takes some time to get Mira to get sleepy enough to be put in the crib with her brother, who nearly fell asleep the second a blanket was over him. Harper crawls into her own bed without much of a fuss. Once everyone has settled in, Adora and Glimmer wish their children a goodnight before entering their own bed. Tired from all the travel and fun, they don’t say much. Glimmer wraps her arms around Adora, holding her tight arms, and buries her face into her warm back. 

A soft sigh escapes Adora as she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held. Somehow, she finds the energy to speak in a small whisper. “G’night, Glitter-Bug. Love ya.”

“Goodnight, Starlight. Love ya.”


End file.
